the fight of the fiction chapter 1
by jrmgenius
Summary: every character from every piece of fiction weather there from a movie,tv,book or video game. They will be fighting in order to win 1 billion dollars.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you, my name is "The God Of The Fictional Universe." I watch over your fictional worlds from a single tv and I am hosting "the fight of fiction." Which is a battle tournament involving every single character from every piece of fiction ever made. Weather it's book, tv show game or movie. There all gonna fight. For what? for 1 billion dollars. All of the character will fight weather there dead,villains or superheros or at different times. They will all join so I encourage you my friend to join." He said on the TV. This broadcasted in ever TV in every piece of fiction and so eventually every fictional character joined to fight.

"Next up we have mario vs jotaro." The man announced as both fighters entered the ring. It was a big round circle with nothing but spikes underneath. There were 2 big rows of seats, the one in front had all the characters for the jojo's bizarre adventure universe while the one opposite contains all of the characters of the super Mario bros universe. Connected to the circle and the rows is a small bridge that let's contestants get in and out of the ring.

Mario stepped in nervous, jotaro was buff and tall while Mario was the opposite. "Alright fighters, before we get into the fight, let's refresh your minds on the rules." The announcer said who was sitting on a floating chair "remember, if a player is knocked out, the player who knocked them out will be given the choice to either spare them,resulting in them getting eliminated and sent back home, or kill them by throwing them in the pit of spikes below you. Got that? now onto the second rule. You may only have 3 power ups from your universe that you can use during battle if you have any at all. You probably already knew this because of the contract you signed but we thought it might be good to refresh your memories just in case.

Now lastly, killing a player before player is knocked out and you being given the permit-ion to spare or kill is strictly prohibited. If this rule is broken, it will be automatic elimination. Oh and I forgot to add that players can call upon someone else in there universe to help them in battle but only to 3 helpers." The announcer explained "Now, let's rumble!" The announcer exclaimed.

Mario immediately got out a fire plant and threw multiple fire balls at jotaro, in response he got his stand and punched the fireballs, getting burns of his fists. But he didn't mind that much. Then jotaro punched Mario in the face as he went flying backwards as he hit the force filed that surrounded that circle they were fighting on.

Because of the punch Mario turned back to regular Mario but now with a bleeding nose. Mario got up and used his boomerang flower and threw a boomerang at jotaro, be his stand punched the boomerang in half before lunging at Mario but punching Mario in the cheeks instead of the nose, which again caused Mario to go back to normal.

"Fine, you have forced me to use my most powerful weapon." Mario said before getting a gold star and using it. He was now invincible. Jotaro tried punching Mario with his star platinum, but Mario simply grabbed the punch before using his other fist to punch star platinum in the stomach as blood came from his mouth and he was flung into the shield around the arena. Mario gloated in his victory but it didn't last long as the gold star's invincibility powers wore off.

although jotaro wasn't flung across the arena, he was the one who also experienced the pain. He got up from holding his stomach and walked over to the now fear stricken Mario "you fucking bastard!" Joataro yelled using his ora ora ora atack on Mario, demolishing is arm bones, leg bones and ribs as Mario's barely conscious body at the end of the arena.

"it looks like Mario is unconscious. Would you like to spare or kill Mario Jotaro?" The announcer said as the force field around the arena vanished. "I'll kill him." Jptaro responded before picking up Mario's body and dropping it into the sea of spikes.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, since you won jotaro." The announcer said "do you chose to stay and fight another one, or let one of your other teammates continue the battle?" The announcer continued "I'll stay." Jotaro responded "Alright, next up luigi." The announcer said.

Luigi got into the right but unlike his brother, he wasn't nervous, but angry and determined to avenge his dead brother. Jotaro got out star platinum and tried to punch luigi, he luigi jumped and doged the punch before getting out a super leaf and using it. Luigi landed on star platinum's Amr as he whacked star platinum's face as jotaro felt the pain.

Luigi tried to whack star platinum again but this time he grabbed luigi's tail and ripped it off as luigi turned normal, but luigi had another trick up his sleeve. Luigi got out a mega mushroom and grew almost to the height of the force shield around the arena.

Luigi stomped on star platinum as jotaro struggled to keep him from getting crushed, but eventually he pushed star platinum get just enough room form luig's foot his star's fists to do an ora ora ora attack as big luigi fell to the ground as the mega mushroom's effect wore off.

Star platinum approached luigi before punching him in the stomach as luigi was launched upwards before being punched in the spine downwards. His nose was broken as he we bounced a little on impact. Luigi looked up at star platnum and noticed that he was about to do another ora ora ora attack, but before he could luigi yelled "Wait! I call upon yoshi and bowser into the ring." As luigi yelled this, the force field around the ring went away, leaving an opening for his called upon players.

Yoshi and bowser entered the ring before luigi used an ice flower. Yoshi attacked his tongue to star platnium and tried to pull him in but with all of his strength, he yanked yoshi towards as star platinum punched yoshi in the face as he flew backwards. Then Yoshi's' tongue broke off when it reached its limit as yoshi was unconscious.

Bowser used his fireball on star platinum. He tried to black it by using his arms to cover his body, but he was still burned. In response, star platinum punched bowser in the nose as we went backwards a few inches, his nose was bleeding. Then star platinum round house kicked bowser in the face in both directions before upper cutting bowser as he went on his back.

Star platinum grabbed bowser's tail and swung bowser to the side of the arena. Bowser got up, with a bloody nose and two missing teeth's tried to punch tar platinum and bowser actually succeeded. In response star platinum used his ora ora ora attack on bowser as blood came from his mouth as he flew to the end of the arena and he was unconscious.

Finally, jotaro had to fight luigi. Jotaro tried to hit luigi but he kept freezing star platinum, as star platinum broke free from the ice. But luig would be far away from star platinum. "aw fuck it." Jotaro said as he jumped on a frozen star platinum and punched luigi in the face as luigi went back to normal. "There's no escape this time." Jotaro said as star platinum broke free from his icy prison one last time. Luigi was shaking in fear at this point as star platnium was getting ready to punch luigi. He braced himself as he felt the cold, hard and unforgiving fist of star platinum against his nose.

As he felt the impact of the fist, luigi felt himself lose consciousness as his fragile little body was hit the floor after being flung into the air by the punch.

"well, that was an intense battle wasn't it?" The announcer said as the force field went away. "Now, jotaro since you wo- I'll thown them away Jotaro interrupted the announcer, obviously showing sights of anger.

Jotaro grabbed all three of his opponents his the neck and threw them into the sea of spikes once more. "Now, since you won. You like to stay another round or let you other players get a chance?" The announcer asked "I will stay. In fact, I'll stay until all of the players from the mario universe are defeated." Jotaro responded. "well if that's your choice, wario it's your turn." The announcer said as wario entered the ring and the shield appeared around the arena once more.


End file.
